Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to inductors.
Description of Related Art
Inductors are widely used in many applications. A recent trend is to include a plurality of inductors on a single chip of integrated circuits. An important issue of a co-existence of multiple inductors on a single chip of integrated circuits is: there might exist an undesired magnetic coupling among said multiple inductors that is detrimental to a function of the integrated circuits. To alleviate the undesired magnetic coupling among multiple inductors, a sufficiently large physical separation between any of two inductors is often needed. This leads to a need to enlarge a total area and thus a cost of said integrated circuits.
What is disclosed is a method for constructing an inductor that is inherently less susceptible to a magnetic coupling with other inductors fabricated on the same chip of integrated circuits.